In an ad hoc network, all nodes are mobile and may move into or out of the network at any time. It is difficult task to ensure that data stored at all nodes in the network is the same.
Earlier solutions to ensuring the same data is stored on various nodes in a network involves predefining master and slave relationships. Such relationships may be established and enforced in a fixed network. However, in dynamically changing network (e.g., in ad hoc networks) predetermined master and slave relationships are substantially meaningless and substantially unenforceable if ever defined.
There is a need for a method and system method for synchronizing a data base at a plurality of nodes in an ad hoc network.